oldschool_runescape_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Emperor's Halberd
The Emperor's Halberd is the strongest Halberd in the game and can be wielded with 75 Attack, 75 Strength, 75 Agility and completion of the grandmaster quest: Null Void. It features the same attack styles as a regular halberd, however, it features the highest slash stats in the game and has a 25% chance of striking enemies in a 1x2 area. It is given by Commander Isarok after defeating the Planet-Eater. The halberd degrades. When received from Isarok, it will have 15,000 hits. To recharge this, you will need to take 200 Void Points and 200,000 coins to Isarok and he will recharge it back to full. Null Void is considered to be the hardest quest on Oldschool Runescape and it holds some of the most unique requirements. Null Void is not a requirement in obtaining the Quest Cape and is considered to be a combat-veteran quest. Null Void The Planet-Eater has emerged from a void-knight portal. It's existence threatens the whole of Runescape! You must gather an army all across Gielinor to combat this terror. Difficulty: Grandmaster Length: Very Long Requirements: * 75 Agility * 75 Attack * 75 Strength * 75 Prayer * 80 Smithing * 76 Runecrafting * 115 Combat Level Quest Requirements: * Dragon Slayer II * Monkey Madness II * Recipe for Disaster * Roving Elves * The Slug Menace Other Requirements: * You must have Full Elite Void Knight * You must have completed Varrock and Falador 'Hard' Achievement Diaries * You must have 750 Void Knight Points to trade during the quest * You must be willing to defeat and take large amounts of damage from The Planet-Eater (1/4 - Level 2156). Gaining Support Commander Isarok has asked you to investigate a game of Pest Control with a group of other void knights. He will then take you to the area. After an investigation, the void knights discover that a dark force is burrowing it's way through by barraging the portals with super spinners. Alas, it's too late. The void knights try to hold the legion of void creatures whilst you inform Isarok. He fears Runescape is doomed, as he has heard of a similar situation back in the old days. A Planet-Eater is trying to enter Runescape. If it succeeds, it will eat civilizations and restore itself to godly status. He will then ask if you could gather up as many strong warriors as you can whilst he prepares an army of knights. First you must recruit the white knights by making your way to Sir Amik Varse. After warning him of the situation, he will ask you to supply his knight's with suitable armour and experience. You will need to do this by purchasing x20 Proselyte Hauberk, x20 Proselyte Cuisse and x20 Proselyte Sallet. In addition, you will also need to craft x20 Rune Scimitar. Upon giving Amik the gear, he will advise you speak with the black knights as they an be an asset against this Armageddon. Make your way to the black knight's hideout in Taverley Dungeon and speak with the Captain. You will need to be wearing full black armour. He will listen to you if you are a higher ranked knight. Return to Sir Amik Varse and ask him for the White Knight's eradication plans. Instead, he will make you a fake copy. Return to the Captain and give them the plans and he will reward you with a higher rank in the Black Knights. Now, you will need to warn him of the Planet-Eater danger. He will call you a liar and order you to leave. This will mean you'll have to head back to Sir Amik Varse and then he will suggest travelling back with you but he will need a disguise. Give him another set of black armour and he will accompany you. Speak with the captain again and Sir Amik Varse will reveal himself. He will then eventually persuade the black knights of joining your army. Post-This, Amik Varse will advise you getting the aid of the elves, monkeys, dwarves, trolls, Varrock palace and the gnomes. Each of these will require certain tasks to gain support. After completing each mini-quest (like Recipe for Disaster) they will grant you with their strongest troops. * Elves (Roving Elves) * Monkeys (Monkey Madness II) * Dwarves (Falador Diary) * Trolls * Varrock Palace (Varrock Diary) * Gnomes (Monkey Madness II) You will be required to defeat: Zulrah (Elves), Gorilla Chieftain (Monkeys) and Mom (Trolls) Final Fight After gaining the full amount of support, you will need to head back to Isarok. He will prepare transport for each of your allies and you will all travel to the Shattered Isle. Now a cutscene will occur with void creatures overhauling the island. Your troops will emerge and defend them off. Now, the Planet-Eater will emerge from a giant portal that will open up after successfully defeating 20 void creatures. Now it is strongly advised to protect from ranged as it can hit constant 99s. All of your ally leaders will help you to defeat the Planet-Eater. It is advised that you use magic when fighting the Planet-Eater. Ancient Magicks with multi-target damage is highly recommended as it will strike the Planet-Eater multiple times at a time. Protect from Ranged negates the ranged damage by 70% so keep watch of your lifepoints at all times. It's a multi-combat area so void creatures may still attack you. You will notice the super spinners gradually healing the Planet-Eater once it reaches 25% lifepoints. You will need to target both of them around the Planet-Eater. After defeating these you can finish off the Planet-Eater. A cutscene will occur with the void knights banishing it. Now you will need to seal the portals by defeating the two remaining super spinners fuelling the super portal. Congratulations, you have defeated the Planet-Eater. Speak with Commander Isarok and he will reward you and take you back to Pest Control Island. Reward * 4 Quest Points * Emperor's Halberd * You can now upgrade your Elite Void Knight armour to Emperor Void Knight armour for 1,000 points per piece. * 1,000 Void Knight Points will be awarded to you after quest completion. * Strong recognition around Oldschool Runescape.